1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1,3-disilacyclobutanes as represented by the formula (I) and to a process for preparing 1,3-disilacyclobutanes as represented in formula (I) by pyrolyzing alkoxytrisilaalkanes as represented in formula (II). ##STR1## wherein, R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 may be the same or different and represent methyl, methoxy, phenyl, or chlorine atom.
The pyrolysis of alkoxytrisilaalkanes at a temperature from 400.degree. C. to 800.degree. C. at atmospheric pressure or under a vacuum gives silenes through beta elimination of alkoxysilanes and followed by an intramolecular 1,5-hydrogen shift of the resulting silenes and ring closure of the biradicals. The pyrolysis of alkoxytrisilaalkanes having functional groups on silicon such as phenyl, alkoxy, and chloro substituent gives 1,3-disilacyclobutanes which are able to tolerate the functional groups. The products can be easily separated from the product mixture by distillation.